DisneyWiki:Badges
Badges are images of pages related to that category. Badges are worth 10 points for bronze, 50 for silver, 100 for gold, and 250 points for platinum. Please DO NOT spam edit for badges, just edit normally. Wave One Badge-edit-0.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-edit-3.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-edit-6.png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-4601-3.png Badge-4611-7.png|Modified April 6, 2013 Badge-4613-7.png|Modified April 6, 2013 Badge-4599-0.png|Same as Badge-4607-0.png Badge-4607-0.png Badge-4599-1.png Badge-4607-1.png Badge-4607-2.png|Same as Badge-4599-2.png Badge-4599-2.png Badge-4599-3.png|Same as Badge-4607-3.png Badge-4607-3.png Badge-4607-4.png|Same as Badge-4599-4.png Badge-4599-4.png Badge-4607-5.png|Same as Badge-4599-5.png Badge-4599-5.png Badge-4599-6.png Badge-4607-6.png Badge-4607-7.png Badge-4599-7.png Badge-4600-0.png Badge-4600-1.png Badge-4600-2.png Badge-4600-3.png Badge-4604-7.png Badge-4610-7.png Badge-4600-4.png Badge-4600-5.png Badge-4600-6.png Badge-4600-7.png Badge-4601-0.png Badge-4601-1.png Badge-4601-2.png Badge-4601-4.png Badge-4601-5.png Badge-4601-6.png Badge-4601-7.png Badge-luckyedit.png Badge-pounce.png Badge-caffeinated.png Badge-blogcomment-0.png Badge-blogcomment-1.png Wave Two Badge-4610-6.png Badge-4604-6.png Badge-4604-5.png Badge-4610-5.png Badge-4610-4.png|Same file as Badge-4604-4.png Badge-4604-4.png Badge-4610-3.png Badge-4604-3.png Badge-4604-2.png Badge-4610-2.png Badge-4610-1.png Badge-4610-0.png|Same as Badge-4604-0.png Badge-4604-0.png Badge-4604-1.png Badge-4603-7.png Badge-4609-7.png Badge-4609-6.png Badge-4603-6.png Badge-4603-5.png Badge-4609-5.png Badge-4609-4.png|Same as Badge-4603-4.png Badge-4603-4.png Badge-4603-3.png|Same as Badge-4609-3.png Badge-4609-3.png Badge-4603-3.png|Same as Badge-4609-3.png Badge-4609-3.png Badge-4603-2.png|Same as Badge-4609-2.png Badge-4609-2.png Badge-4603-1.png|Same as Badge-4609-1.png Badge-4609-1.png Badge-4603-0.png|Same as Badge-4609-0.png Badge-4609-0.png Badge-4608-6.png Badge-4608-5.png Badge-4608-4.png Badge-4608-3.png Badge-4608-2.png Badge-4608-1.png Badge-4608-0.png Badge-4608-7.png|Same as Badge-4602-7.png Badge-4602-7.png Badge-4602-6.png Badge-4602-5.png Badge-4602-4.png Badge-4602-3.png Badge-4602-2.png|Same as Badge-4608-2.png Badge-4608-2.png Badge-4602-1.png|Same as Badge-4608-1.png Badge-4608-1.png Badge-4602-0.png|Same as Badge-4608-0.png Badge-4608-0.png Badge-blogpost-0.png|Late addition to the wave, but fits the badge name (hehehe) Wave Three Badge-4605-0.png Badge-4605-1.png Badge-4605-2.png Badge-4605-3.png Badge-4605-4.png Badge-4605-5.png Badge-4605-6.png Badge-4605-7.png Badge-4611-0.png Badge-4613-0.png Badge-4611-1.png|Same as Badge-4613-1.png Badge-4613-1.png Badge-4613-2.png Badge-4611-2.png Badge-4611-3.png|Same as Badge-4613-3.png Badge-4613-3.png Badge-4613-4.png Badge-4611-4.png Badge-4611-5.png Badge-4613-5.png Badge-4613-6.png Badge-4611-6.png Badge-love-0.png Badge-love-1.png|Guess the reason why this is the 14 day badge? Badge-sayhi.png Badge-creator.png I really couldn't find much for the other wiki love badges or for the Special Achievements:Welcome to DisneyWiki! and I'm adding to my userpage!. Wave Four (From Anna and Elsa) Badge-4618-5.png Badge-4618-1.png Badge-4618-4.png Badge-4618-0.png Badge-4618-6.png Badge-4618-7.png Badge-4618-3.png Badge-4618-2.png Badge-4612-2.png Badge-picture-7.png Badge-picture-6.png Badge-welcome.png Badge-category-6.png Badge-4615-2.png Badge-4615-5.png Badge-4619-0.png Badge-4619-2.png Badge-4619-4.png Badge-4619-7.png Badge-4620-5.png Badge-4620-4.png Badge-4620-2.png Badge-4620-6.png Badge-4621-7.png Badge-4621-4.png Badge-4620-3.png Badge-4620-7.png Badge-4619-6.png Badge-4619-5.png Badge-4619-3.png Badge-4619-1.png Badge-4621-6.png Badge-4616-4.png|This is from Anna and Elsa Badge-4616-3.png|Same here too Wave Five (From Anna and Elsa) Most of the images are by Anna and Elsa, who strangely got admin rights. Badge-4622-0.png Badge-4622-1.png Badge-4622-3.png Badge-4623-5.png Badge-4623-6.png Badge-4614-1.png Badge-4615-7.png Badge-4615-6.png Badge-4615-4.png Badge-4615-3.png Badge-4615-1.png Badge-4615-0.png Badge-4614-7.png Badge-4614-6.png Badge-4614-5.png Badge-4614-4.png Badge-4614-3.png Badge-4614-2.png Badge-4614-0.png Badge-4612-7.png Badge-4612-6.png Badge-4612-5.png Badge-4612-4.png Badge-4612-3.png Badge-4612-1.png Badge-4612-0.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-category-5.png Badge-4623-2.png Badge-4623-7.png Badge-4623-4.png Badge-4623-3.png Badge-4623-1.png Badge-4623-0.png Badge-4622-7.png Badge-4622-5.png Badge-4622-6.png Badge-4622-4.png Badge-4622-2.png Badge-category-1.png Badge-category-0.png Badge-4616-7.png Badge-4616-6.png Badge-4616-5.png Badge-4616-2.png Badge-4616-1.png Badge-4616-0.png Badge-love-4.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-love-6.png Badge-love-2.png Badge-4617-1.png Badge-4617-3.png Badge-4617-4.png Badge-4617-5.png Badge-4617-6.png Badge-4624-0.png Badge-4624-1.png Badge-4624-2.png Badge-4624-3.png Badge-4624-4.png Badge-4624-5.png Badge-4624-6.png Badge-4624-7.png Badge-4625-0.png Badge-4625-1.png Badge-4625-2.png Badge-4625-3.png Badge-4625-4.png Badge-4625-5.png Badge-4625-6.png Badge-4625-7.png Badge-4617-0.png Badge-4617-2.png Badge-4617-7.png Badge-4620-0.png Badge-4620-1.png Badge-category-2.png Badge-category-4.png Badge-love-3.png Badge-picture-0.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-picture-5.png Badge-4626-0.png Badge-4626-1.png Badge-4626-2.png Badge-4626-3.png Badge-4626-4.png Badge-4626-5.png Badge-4626-6.png Badge-4626-7.png Badge-4627-0.png Badge-4627-1.png Badge-4627-2.png Badge-4627-3.png Badge-4627-4.png Badge-4627-5.png Badge-4627-6.png Badge-4627-7.png Badge-4621-0.png Badge-4621-1.png Badge-4621-2.png Badge-4621-3.png Badge-4621-5.png Badge-introduction.png Wave Six (From Anna and Elsa) Badge-4628-0.png Badge-4628-1.png Badge-4628-2.png Badge-4628-3.png Badge-4628-4.png Badge-4628-5.png Badge-4628-6.png Badge-4628-7.png Badge-4629-0.png Badge-4629-1.png Badge-4629-2.png Badge-4629-3.png Badge-4629-4.png Badge-4629-5.png Badge-4629-6.png Badge-4629-7.png Badge-4630-0.png Badge-4630-1.png Badge-4630-2.png Badge-4630-3.png Badge-4630-4.png Badge-4630-5.png Badge-4630-6.png Badge-4630-7.png Badge-4631-0.png Badge-4631-1.png Badge-4631-2.png Badge-4631-3.png Badge-4631-4.png Badge-4631-5.png Badge-4631-6.png Badge-4631-7.png Badge-4632-0.png Badge-4632-1.png Badge-4632-2.png Badge-4632-3.png Badge-4632-4.png Badge-4632-5.png Badge-4632-6.png Badge-4632-7.png Badge-4633-0.png Badge-4633-1.png Badge-4633-2.png Badge-4633-3.png Badge-4633-4.png Badge-4633-5.png Badge-4633-6.png Badge-4633-7.png Badge-4635-0.png Badge-4635-1.png Badge-4635-2.png Badge-4635-3.png Badge-4635-4.png Badge-4635-5.png Badge-4635-6.png Badge-4635-7.png Badge-4634-0.png Badge-4634-1.png Badge-4634-2.png Badge-4634-3.png Badge-4634-4.png Badge-4634-5.png Badge-4634-6.png Badge-4634-7.png Badge-4636-0.png Badge-4636-1.png Badge-4636-2.png Badge-4636-3.png Badge-4636-4.png Badge-4636-5.png Badge-4636-6.png Badge-4636-7.png Badge-4637-0.png Badge-4637-1.png Badge-4637-2.png Badge-4637-3.png Badge-4637-4.png Badge-4637-5.png Badge-4637-6.png Badge-4637-7.png Wave Seven (From Anna and Elsa) Badge-4638-0.png Badge-4638-1.png Badge-4638-2.png Badge-4638-3.png Badge-4638-4.png Badge-4638-5.png Badge-4638-6.png Badge-4638-7.png Badge-4639-0.png Badge-4639-1.png Badge-4639-2.png Badge-4639-3.png Badge-4639-4.png Badge-4639-5.png Badge-4639-6.png Badge-4639-7.png Badge-4640-0.png Badge-4640-1.png Badge-4640-2.png Badge-4640-3.png Badge-4640-4.png Badge-4640-5.png Badge-4640-6.png Badge-4640-7.png Wave Eight (From Anna and Elsa) Badge-4644-0.png Badge-4644-1.png Badge-4644-2.png Badge-4644-3.png Badge-4644-4.png Badge-4644-5.png Badge-4644-6.png Badge-4644-7.png Badge-4643-0.png Badge-4643-1.png Badge-4643-2.png Badge-4643-3.png Badge-4643-4.png Badge-4643-5.png Badge-4643-6.png Badge-4643-7.png Badge-4642-0.png Badge-4642-1.png Badge-4642-2.png Badge-4642-3.png Badge-4642-4.png Badge-4642-5.png Badge-4642-6.png Badge-4642-7.png Badge-4641-0.png Badge-4641-1.png Badge-4641-2.png Badge-4641-3.png Badge-4641-4.png Badge-4641-5.png Badge-4641-6.png Badge-4641-7.png